Solution for his Misery
by AngelMiko289
Summary: One day at a bar, Koga meets a bartender, that makes him forget his troubles. Parings: KogaAyame Mostly flirting


A/N: I usually do Inuyasha/Kagome one-shots… But for once, I'm doing a Koga/Ayame one-shot. I've decided that I feel kind of sorry for Koga because he 'claims' that he loves Kagome, but Kagome and Inuyasha already love each other… So that kind of leaves him as the third wheel. Anyways, please enjoy reading!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! HOW MANY FRIGGIN TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!

Lawyers: (holds up a sign that says as long you keep on writing fanfics)

Me: GRRRRRRRR!

_-_

_-_

Solution for his Misery

By: AngelMiko289

Genre: Romance/General

_-_

_-_

(I have no idea what bars sell since I haven't been to one. So, I'll just stick to what I hear and know so far about them!)

_-_

_-_

(Warning: Tons of OCC!)

_-_

_-_

A man with his hair in a ponytail walked into the bar, on an ordinary night, and sat at the farthest seat, which was quite popular for people who just want to drink alone.

But for this man in particular, wasn't having an ordinary night. His usual piercing blue eyes were clouded with confusion and hurt. He dazedly glanced as a person tapped in front of him. He looked up, his shoulders sagging and his posture slouching.

"Excuse me sir, what do you want?" asked the bartender as her green eyes glanced at the man.

The man looked up glumly. "Gin" he glumly replied.

The red-headed bartender nodded and went to get some gin for him. He placed down some money as she returned back. He shoved it at her as well as a tip.

As he drank the alcoholic drink, he wondered on a few things.

'Why… why did **she** chose that… that infuriating MUTT! Out of all people she chose the weakling half-breed.'

His blue eyes narrowed in anger, remembering what happened. His best friend and the person that he was in love with didn't return his feelings. Since he made her chose between the person that **she **in love with, or him. He remembered it all **too** perfectly.

_-_

_-_

.:Flashback:.

_-_

_-_

_The same man was seen walking in the park, his hands shoved into his pockets of his blue jeans. He sighed as he kept on walking and saw his friend and her boyfriend that he himself had told her to stay away from. _

_His fist tightened as he saw them laugh and suddenly link arms together. He stomped over, his eyes smothering with anger. _

_As soon as he came closer, they looked up and saw that his friend had a look of fear in her eyes._

"_What the hell are you doing with the half-breed I specifically told you to stay away from Kagome!" he yelled as both of his fists where out and ready to fight. _

_His friend, Kagome glared at him, her bluish-greenish eyes, shimmering with defiance. "Koga you can't tell me whom not to love nor DATE for the matter." She yelled, obviously angry at him._

_Kagome's boyfriend glared at Koga, "Who are you calling a half-breed Koga?" _

_Kagome placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Calm down Inuyasha." she murmured softly._

_Koga glared at the both of them and then abruptly butted in. "Look Kagome. You're going to chose. It's either me or that worthless mutt over there."_

_Kagome looked at Koga pleadingly. "Please Koga-kun. Do I really have to choose? You guys are both very important to me."_

_Inuyasha glanced at Koga, "It isn't fair for Kagome to choose Koga. Why don't we just talk it over or something?"_

_Koga stubbornly shook his head. "No. Now chose Kagome." He demanded. _

_Kagome bit her lip and tears watered. "Fine. But you both have to promise that no matter what, whom ever I don't chose has to still remain as friends."_

_Koga and Inuyasha nodded. "Okay then" said Inuyasha. _

_Koga just nodded, hoping it was Inuyasha. _

"_I chose… Inuyasha…" Kagome ended softly._

_-_

_-_

.:End of Flashback:.

_-_

_-_

Koga sighed and placed his hand, over his eyes.

"What happened to you? Do you have some lady troubles?" asked the bartender's feminine voice. He looked over and saw the red-head looking at him, her emerald green eyes looking at him with question.

"Is it **that** obvious?" he muttered as he gulped down his gin.

The bartender immediately refilled it as knowing that he wanted a refill.

"Yeah… Every man I talked to had sat in the corners of the bar, slouching, their eyes clouded a bit and ask for a strong drink. They drown their sorrows in alcohol" she said sadly.

Koga raised his eyebrow, "so I see… Aren't you supposed to serve the other customers?"

The bartender looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Have **you** looked around?" she asked. "Almost everyone got thrown out or they just don't come." She shrugged.

Koga looked around and saw that they bartender wasn't fibbing. It looked like a ghost town.

"We're going to shut down the bar next week." The bartender said rather sadly. Her elbow was on the cherry wood counter, supporting her head.

Koga looked surprised, "You mean it's like this everyday?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, except there isn't a person walking in at mid-night" she pointed out.

Koga chuckled and took another gulp of gin down.

"You know I can help you on getting the bar up." Koga casually commented.

The bartender looked at him with a puzzled look. "What the **hell** are you talking about?"

Koga chuckled and downed some more gin. "I haven't told you yet what my line of work is, haven't I?" he asked cockily.

She laughed and shook her head. "No but I don't think you mentioned it during our conversation about your love life."

"I'm a CEO. This bar actually looks like a decent place. Who owns this place?" Koga asked.

"My grandfather actually owns this place. But he decided that he was getting too old, and passed it down to me."

Koga blinked and started to laugh. "I'm an idiot. I should've figured that out."

The bartender smiled and shook her head again for that night, "its okay. It's not easy to realize that a girl, who is the bartender here, is actually the owner."

Koga agreed to that as he drank the last of his gin and burped.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because if you're drunk already…" she commented.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a full wolf demon." He replied back abruptly.

She smiled. "Good. I thought I was the only one here. When I smelt that you were a full demon especially my kind (she means by what kind of demon) I thought that my nose was going haywire."

Koga laughed, "Good. Now back to the contract… We can work in a 'partnership'. So the club is still yours, but I oversee it."

The bartender nodded, "okay… That works too. Before I sign anything though, I have only one condition."

Koga sighed, "What is the condition." He probably knew what the condition was… Money…

"My one condition is your name… Before I sign… I want to know your name." she said as she leaned over.

Koga first seemed a bit surprised and then smirked roguishly, "its Koga… And how about your name?" he asked.

"It's Ayame." The bartender, Ayame replied as the both shook hands.

"Well Ayame, we'll meet here tomorrow afternoon around 4:00. But before I can leave, I have one condition as well…" off-handily remarked Koga.

Ayame cocked her head slightly and smirked. "And what would that be Koga?"

"Well my condition is that you have dinner with me tomorrow after we sign the contract." Koga said, smirking slightly.

"And if I don't come?" she asked seductively.

"Well… There are always ways that I can… 'convince' you" Koga replied back.

"Well… It's a done deal then" Ayame said as she gave a peck on Koga'scheek and winked at him.

Koga blushed slightly. "Well since that's cleared up, would you like a ride home Ayame?"

Ayame smiled, "Gladly. I'll take your offer." She said smiling as she grabber her coat that was lying on the counter.

They both walked out of the bar, after they locked it, laughing as the stars twinkled overhead.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: I know… Really short compared to the others… I think… Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Now got to type up the second chapter to the Christmas Story then The Perfect Daughter! So enjoy and R&R!


End file.
